


Not a Jedi, Are you?

by beatlechicksteph



Series: Granger-Winchester Adventures [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Cas finds someone who can help in the fight against Chuck.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Winchester
Series: Granger-Winchester Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Not a Jedi, Are you?

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> Prompt #5 - A Crossover

Sam and Dean looked up as they heard the door to the bunker open and close. They exchanged glances. 

“We’re not expecting anyone, are we?” Sam asked. 

Dean shook his head. 

Two sets of footsteps came from above them, and they watched as Castiel came into view, followed by a small woman with curly brown hair. 

The woman looked to be about their age, and she walked with an air of confidence that showed she meant business. 

“Sam, Dean,” Cas greeted as he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Cas,” Dean replied. 

“This is Hermione Granger,” Cas said, without wasting any time. “I found her through some backroom connections. I think she can help with the fight against Chuck.”

“Hello,” the woman greeted, her speech accented. 

“What the hell, Cas,” Dean exclaimed, “is she part of the British Men of Letters?”

“What? No,” Cas said. “She just happens to be British. She’s actually much more powerful than the British Men of Letters, without being evil.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “How?”

Hermione pulled out a wooden stick, said some Latin, and the table levitated off the ground, before she said another phrase in Latin, and lowered the table back to the ground. 

“Holy Shit,” Dean exclaimed. “You found us a fucking Jedi.”

“I don’t think she’s a Jedi, Dean,” Sam said. But then he turned to Hermione. “You’re not a Jedi, right?”

Hermione smiled. “Not a Jedi. I’m actually a witch, but before you freak out, Cas told me about the witches you normally encounter, and that’s not who I am. I was born with my powers. I didn’t even know demons were real until two hours ago when Cas found me.”

“How did Cas find you, if you had no idea our world even existed, and we had no idea people like you existed?”

“I work in our world’s government, and I was in the states visiting the local government here to see if we could work together on a project. Castiel approached me outside of the Ministry. He told me you were trying to stop an evil of apocalyptic proportions, and since I had experience with ending an evil threat in my youth, so I could bring a new perspective. And then he brought me here.”

“Wait,” Sam said, turning to Cas and Hermione. “Cas, did you kidnap this woman?”

“She said she was interested in knowing more, so she gave her consent, and I brought her here to know more.”

“I’m so sorry,” Dean said, turning to Hermione. “Our friend is lacking some of the more basic social skills needed to be a semi-normal human being.”

“Well, I’m not human--” Cas started before he was cut off by Sam. 

“So, you’re a witch? And you destroyed an evil in your youth? How?”

As Hermione began talking about her experience in destroying an evil determined to take over the world, Dean took a moment to study her. She was beautiful, and she seemed really smart. But she was also very tiny and seemed like it wouldn’t take very much to take her down. While he didn’t doubt her Jedi Powers would be useful in a fight against some of the more “normal” things they came against, would they be enough against Chuck?

Hermione looked over at him, and their eyes met. She gave him a little smile, which he returned, and he found himself really hoping that it would truly be enough. For all their sakes.


End file.
